


A sound sleep

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calling male nipples tits, Consensual Non-Consent, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Sam is sleeping soundly when Dean decides to act out a fantasy he has had for awhile.  Of course Sam wakes up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mentions of Sam/John and Dean John
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	A sound sleep

Dean watched Sammy sleep and touched himself. He was quiet about it, just rubbing his cock with one hand as he stared at his little brother, pretending it had nothing to do with the creamy expanse of Sam’s thighs or the way his boxers had ridden up and showed off one globe of his plush ass. Dean stroked faster and without conscious thought reached over and cupped that delicious globe of flesh. Sam didn’t even stir. Dean shivered, knowing he was going to hell even as he pulled his hand out of his boxers and shifted Sam’s boxers to the side to expose his hole. It was tiny and pink and still hairless at just twelve years old. Dean wanted to put his tongue in it. Wanted to crawl in that little pink hole and live. He rubbed a finger over it and Sam still didn’t stir. He had always been a sound sleeper.

  
Dean crept closer and crawled down the bed, pulling Sam’s boxers off of him entirely. He thanked whatever being was listening that his dad had given them the room alone tonight. He had been dreaming about this for to long to stop now. He slid out of bed and fetched the lube from his duffle and climbed back up, he knew this would wake Sam up but he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted. He slicked his finger and slid one lubed digit inside Sam, miraculously not waking him up yet. The tight constrictive heat around his finger was heavenly and he added a second one too quickly to be comfortable. Sam stirred, making a noise of discomfort. Dean shushed him.

  
“Go back to sleep Sammy.” He whispered and Sam quieted down, not even seeming to be aware of Dean’s fingers buried in his ass or the way Dean spread them and fucked him with them slowly, opening him up enough. He decided two was enough, there was no hiding what he was doing once he was inside anyway. He slicked up his cock and lined up with Sam’s hole, he reached down and put a hand over Sam’s mouth just as he sunk into his body with a grunt. Sam came awake suddenly, thrashing like a bull and only making it better for Dean who was already halfway to coming.

  
“Shh, baby, it won’t take long. It will all be over soon.” Dean hissed into his baby brothers ear as he fucked him hard and fast, taking his time but seeking nothing but his own orgasm. He gripped Sam’s hip to keep him still and was surprised to note that Sam was hard. “Oh baby boy, are you enjoying this?” He asked, taking his hand cautiously off Sam’s mouth.

  
“No Dean, please stop, it hurts.” Sam begged, but Dean just shushed him again, knowing Sam wasn’t going to scream now and alert Dad. He reached down and gripped Sam’s hard little cock and stroked it in time with his own thrusts, trying to get Sam to come for him. It didn’t take long, despite his protests, and he was still protesting, Sam came over Dean’s fingers before Dean hit the edge.

  
“Fuck yeah Sammy, so good for me.” Dean whispered, “I’m there, gonna fill you right up baby boy.” Dean whispered, as he came, pumping his hot load deep inside his baby brother. He panted for a minute and rolled off of Sam who was crying.

  
“I would have said yes if you just asked.” Sam whined. And Dean grinned.

  
“But what’s the fun in that?” Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

  
“At least open me up fully first, you’re lucky you didn’t hurt me worse, Dad’s gonna have both of our asses if I’m limping during PT tomorrow.” Sam whined and Dean grinned even wider.

  
“He will just be jealous because he didn’t get to join. He can have you tomorrow. I’m glad to get a night all to myself.” Dean said and Sam smiled finally and cuddled up closer.

  
“Can you go again?” And Dean actually laughed and pounced him. They rolled around for a bit before Dean pinned Sam against the bed and positioned himself between his legs.

  
“Since youre already all open for me.” He said, before just sinking into that wet tight heat. Sam moaned this time too, rocking his hips up to take more. He was bendy, all long limbs and connective tissue, and he put his legs over Dean’s shoulders to give Dean leverage to pound his young ass. His own prick was leaking between his legs and he left it be, knowing the angle would be enough to make him come again.

  
“Tell me Sammy, who’s better? Me or Dad?” Dean asked and Sam whimpered.

  
“Depends on at what. You’re better with your mouth…but he’s still bigger and stronger and can pound me for hours.” Sam said, and Dean growled and fucked into him harder, trying to prove he was just as good as their dad was in the sack. Though Dean knew from experience John fucked like a beast. His own ass clenched in sympathy, he was taking it younger than Sam was now and loving it just as much. He knew he was getting close so he changed his angle to jackhammer Sam’s prostate and make him come first.

  
“Gonna come for me Sammy? Make a mess of your cute little tits?” Dean said, and Sam squeaked in indignation.

  
“Don’t call them that!” Sam said and Dean smirked and bent Sam nearly in half to suckle at one pert pink nipple.

  
“Pretty little tits.” He whispered and Sam came, the words turning him on more than he would ever admit. And he came over his chest and those pretty nipples Dean loves so much. Dean followed him minutes later, slamming in hard and pumping him full of come. He didn’t stop fucking him for another minute though. Pushing his come deep inside his baby brothers ass. He finally stopped, panting.

  
“Will you boys quiet down, I’m trying to sleep.” They heard John yell from the next room and they both started to giggle.


End file.
